Anticipation
by luvsanime02
Summary: Clint isn't paying much attention to anything else but his incredibly gorgeous and frustrating boyfriend.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

**AN: **Written for the July 12th Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt: boys in lingerie.

########

**Anticipation** by luvsanime02

########

Clint Barton is very distracted. He's been distracted all night, and he's likely to remain distracted for the rest of the party. He's also trying not to resent everyone else in the room except for him and Bucky, because it's really no one else's fault that his boyfriend is a goddamn tease.

Not that Clint's complaining, exactly. No, he's just a little frustrated. In the way that makes Clint glad he went with the loose pants tonight. Well, not loose, but looser than his other pair of dress pants.

Why Clint's still bothering to pretend that everyone else doesn't know something's going on, though, is beyond him. Natasha's been silently laughing at Clint all night, and though he's sure that Bucky hasn't told her about why Clint's so out of sorts, he's also equally positive that she somehow knows anyway.

The problem - which isn't really a problem - is that Clint's boyfriend is fucking gorgeous, and he loves to watch Clint struggling to maintain his composure during one of Tony Stark's fancy parties. Enough that Bucky went along with Clint's half-joking suggestion for tonight.

What Clint really wants to know is where Bucky was hiding that lingerie in the first place, and why he hasn't worn any before now. It's not like Clint would hate the idea of Bucky wearing pretty, red silk panties and a fucking garter, of all things, more often. He really, really the opposite of hates that idea, for the record.

Clint's mind is still reeling from that revelation. And Bucky had only smirked and finished getting dressed for the party like it was any other night, and then he'd waited around impatiently for Clint to get dressed, too. Something that took a lot more effort after he'd seen Bucky in those panties than it would have before.

Had Bucky just been waiting for a special night? Did he ever wear them when Clint wasn't around?

Clint needs his brain back, thanks very much. He only has to glance over at Bucky talking to Natasha, both of them still laughing at him, before he suddenly has to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall behind him. He needs a distraction.

There isn't one, of course. Even Tony being his usual self isn't enough to distract Clint from Bucky tonight. Not that Clint's attention isn't always at least partly on Bucky, anyway, but not to the exclusion of everything else. Clint's pretty sure that, if there was some kind of attack right now, he wouldn't even notice anything before people started shooting at him.

Bucky's wearing suspenders, too. Just to be a shit and mess with Clint's head even more, like his thoughts aren't already spinning frantically out of control. Suspenders. Clint wants to do all kinds of things with them, and then with the garter - which is not coming off at all tonight, if Clint has anything to say about it - and then he wants to slowly peel those panties off of Bucky's long legs and-

And his pants are getting too tight. Again. Clint takes some deep, cleansing breaths, and tries to think of something off-putting enough to calm his body back down. Nothing comes to mind. He tries, anyway.

Bucky starts walking towards him then, and Clint hopes desperately that this means they can finally leave the damn party. Clint's been behaving himself for two hours now, which is honestly one hour and forty minutes longer than Clint had thought that he could hold out.

"Enjoying the evening?" Bucky asks him, looking perfectly comfortable and at ease, and Clint wants to tackle him to the floor right this second.

"Not a bad party," Clint says, though he hasn't really been paying attention. Like, at all. "Little crowded, though."

"Doesn't seem too bad," Bucky shrugs, the bastard. But then he smiles, wide enough to show off his dimples, and Clint falls for him all over again. Damn it.

"Could be a lot worse," Clint agrees, because an alien invasion or something right now would really put a damper on all of his plans for tonight. Clint's been coming up with a list, in order of importance. Getting him and Bucky alone is right at the top.

"Care to turn in early?" Bucky asks, because he's apparently taking pity on Clint after teasing him for so long.

Clint just barely manages not to collapse with relief. "Sounds like a plan," he says, and practically shoves Bucky across the room and then out the door. "Never thought I'd say this, but those suspenders need to come off."

"Just the suspenders?" Bucky asks, and there's the smirk again.

"For now," Clint agrees, and finally kisses Bucky just as the elevator doors close behind them.


End file.
